Forever His
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: Prince Charming worries about the future after he returns home from securing Rumpelstiltskin and thinks on how lucky he is to have Snow. Set after the Price of Gold. Oneshot. Chaming/Snow.


**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I own nothing. You know the drill.**

**Author's Note: Hey look! I'm back! Bam! Okay, not exactly picking up where For the First Time She Thought Twice left off but hey look it's some Charming/Snow fluff and Snowing fluff is always good fluff.**

**Haha. So yeah, takes place after The Price of Gold in the Enchanted Forest.**

**And I know it's not long but it's what I was inspired to write so I went with it.**

The moon was high in the sky when Prince James returned home the castle he shared with his princess. With his heart heavy from the disappearance of his dear friend Thomas and the heartbreak of Snow's best friend, he climbed the tower up to the bedchamber he shared with his wife.

Snow had wanted to accompany him but her first trimester had left her nauseous and weak, prompting Charming to insist that she stay in bed and relax.

Though he dreaded it, James knew he had to tell her about Thomas going missing, but he did reason that it would keep til morning and there was no point in disturbing her sleep.

Magic was to blame, he thought as he made his way down the hall. Magic was what nearly separated them at that glass coffin and what was keeping Ella and Thomas apart now. Behind the crown and all else, James was a simple man and he couldn't help but think that the whole world would be better off if they didn't have to cower before forces that were beyond comprehension. The Evil Queen wouldn't be such a threat with her looming curse if she was just a woman consumed by her greed. Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't have caused nearly as much trouble if he hadn't discovered the magic behind names. Charming thought that, if left alone, man could govern themselves far better without fear of enchantment and curses and witches and tricksters. He didn't want to let Snow see how the threat of the looming curse disturbed him, but it did. It terrified him to think that one day everything he had fought so hard for could be torn away through things beyond his power to fight. He couldn't think of a world without Snow by his side, and he would do whatever it took to keep it from happening. But at times like this in the face of how helpless mortals like him were to the price demanded by magic, he feared that all he had wouldn't be enough to stop it.

Crossing the threshold, all of his worries faded when he saw his beloved wife sleeping contently in a patch of moonlight. The sight was enough to make his heart leap in his chest from happiness. With her long black hair in loose waves framing her face, a small smile, even in sleep, played across her mouth as she lay on her side, a hand resting on her growing womb; Charming had rarely seen anything so beautiful. It was times like this he could hardly believe he was lucky enough to have her for the rest of his life.

Eager to join her, James shucked off his boots, leather jacket, embroided shirt, riding pants and the belt with his scabbard attached. In just his flowing white shirt and simple black pants, Charming crawled into bed on the other side of his wife, positioning one arm on his pillow to support his head, he wrapped the other around Snow to hold the hand on her stomach.

Snow stirred slightly at his touch, her fingers intertwining with his instinctively.

"You're back." She mumbled sleepily, shifting to lean into him and see him from the corner of her mostly closed eyes better, "I missed you, my love."

He smiled at that as he shifted to kiss her on her full lips, "And I you."

"How did it go?" she queried quietly when their kiss ended.

"We got Rumpelstiltskin." He said softly.

"Good." She said definitively though she was still mostly asleep, "He was too powerful to be free."

"Yes he was," Charming agreed, as he pulled her closer, "Now sleep. We can speak more in the morning."

"Whatever you say, I'm just glad you're back." Snow sighed in a content manner, unaware of the hardship that went into the man's capture, before rolling back over as she let the world of dreams embrace her once more.

Charming smiled into her hair that he loved so much, finally able to relax after the hours of worrying at feeling the woman he loved safe in his arms. James didn't know what he would do without Snow, she was his rock and his reasoning. If he ever doubted what was the right course, the mere thought of her and what she would say was enough to stabilize him. Despite what the future might hold, he would never regret a single moment he had spent with or a decision he had made for his dear Snow White.

No matter what happened or what torments the Evil Queen may yet throw their way, James knew deep down that nothing could ever keep him and his love apart for long, he knew that they could make it through.

Putting off thoughts of sorrow and sadness for the morrow, he held his wife closer and closed his eyes and let his concerns go, knowing deep down that Snow was forever his and always would be, whatever happened, and was content as sleep took him.

**Author's Note: Awwwww. I fluffing love Charming. I want to marry him and keep him in my closet. Haha.**

**Yes, so there you go.**

**I had a lot of people demanding more Snow/Charming stuff and luckily I was inspired to write this. Hope you all like. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**And who knows I may write more Snowing or Mary Margaret/David Nolan stuff as we go along.**

**Yay.**

**-Fin**


End file.
